Family Guy - Season 1 Preview
by UPF1
Summary: Hello and I will be Starting a Fanfiction Season of Family Guy with over 20 Episodes Per Season and I will be listing the Characters and Episodes for Season 1 Enjoy Also message me an Original Character you would like me to add, all you have to do is Review and Put their Name, Age, Birthplace, Sexual Preference and What they look like and I will add them in the near future for a D


**Family Guy – Fanfiction Season 1**

**Hello and I will be Starting a Fanfiction Season of Family Guy with over 20 Episodes Per Season and I will be listing the Characters and Episodes for Season 1 Enjoy**

**Also message me an Original Character you would like me to add, all you have to do is Review and Put their Name, Age, Birthplace, Sexual Preference and What they look like and I will add them in the near future for a Debut Appearance**

**Main Characters in this season –**

**Peter Griffin**

**Lois Griffin**

**Meg Griffin**

**Chris Griffin**

**Stewie Griffin**

**Brian Griffin**

**Glen Quagmire**

**Cleveland Brown**

**Joe Swanson**

**Bonnie Swanson**

**Olivia**

**Jillian**

**Fanfic Episodes – (Not in Order)**

"**Olivia's Return?!"**

**Summary – Stewie encounters an Old Friend whom he thought he had Killed Meanwhile Quagmire has an Affair with Bonnie**

"**Tis the Season to have a Hangover"**

**Summary – Brian is invited to Mayor West's Christmas Party and Brian Drinks way too much Meanwhile Stewie decides to Steal all the Christmas Presents and Hide them**

"**Brian's Got Talent (Part 1)**

**Summary – Brian hears about America's got talent coming to Quahog so he decides to enter and see what kind of fame and fortune it will bring, how far will he get? Will he make it to the Semi-Finals?**

"**Brian's Got Talent (Part 2)"**

**Summary – Brian has Reached the Semi-Finals of America's Got Talent, will he Win the Competition? Meanwhile Herbert Dies and Chris Attends his Funeral.**

"**Stewie's New Friend"**

**Summary – Stewie Makes a new friend at pre-school however Brian Doesn't trust his new friend, he decides to Investigate him and what he finds is Unbelievable.**

"**Brian & Stewie in Journey to London"**

**Summary – Stewie has Always wanted to go to London so he asks Brian if they can go and Brian Agrees but not without some Mishaps along the Way.**

"**Lovesick"**

**Summary – Stewie has always had a Crush on Brian but has never been able to confess his feelings to the Dog so this time he decides he needs to man up and tells him and Surprises Brian, Will they get together or will Brian Reject him?**

"**Marriage Troubles"**

**Summary – Peter and Lois have been fighting a lot recently and if it continues they could get divorced so they decide to consult a Marriage Counsellor Meanwhile Meg gets arrested for Drunk Driving**

"**Hostage Situation"**

**Summary – When Lois goes to the Bank to deposit some money a 2 Burglars Strike and Hold up the Bank and Lois attempts to call the Police meanwhile The Evil Monkey Returns to Quahog to Visit Chris.**

"**Quagmire's Revenge"**

**Summary – Quagmire has always despised Brian but when Both of them fight at the bar and Brian wins Quagmire Tries to Murder Brian meanwhile Stewie Dominates China**

"**Megnapped"**

**Summary – Meg get's invited to a Party by a Stranger so Meg goes but when she gets there she finds out it was all a Hoax to Abduct and the Police start a search for her Meanwhile Bonnie becomes Pregnant again**

"**Peter the President"**

**Summary – Barack Obama quits his job and Puts up a Bulletin so the first person that gets to the Whitehouse in a Washington DC Race becomes the new President and Peters Wins however being President is not all it's cracked up to be so Peter decides to find Obama and give him his job back.**

"**Jillian's Tears"**

**Summary – Jillian's Husband Breaks up with her and she returns to spooner street and Brian Comforts her meanwhile Lois Breaks her Leg in the Supermarket by slipping on a puddle, she ends up in Hospital and she enlists Meg to take care of the House.**

"**Fire, Fire, Burned and Homeless" **

**Summary – After a Fire Breaks out at the Griffin House and Burns it down the Griffins become Homeless so after hearing about it Mayor West offers them temporary accommodation at his Mansion while some of his worker repair and rebuild it.**

"**Hawaii Guy**

**Summary – When Peter receives a Huge Pay Raise at work from his boss Angela the Family Decide to take a Vacation to Hawaii.**

"**Cleveland! Opened for Business"**

**Summary – Cleveland decides to Open a Bakery in Quahog Meanwhile Peter has a Heart Attack and is Rushed to Hospital.**

"**Fireman Peter"**

**Summary – When Peter Notices a House on Fire and there is no Firefighters around and hears screaming he saves them and is hired by the Local Fire Department for a Part Time job as a FireFighter.**

"**Lois The Movie"**

**Summary – Lois Auditions for the Role of Queen Michelle in the Movie "The Life of the Queen" and gets the Part and the Movie becomes a 5 Star movie and she gets nominated for an Award in Hollywood**

"**Chris's Hot Date"**

**Summary – Chris starts Dating a Girl at School called Janet, How will this Relationship Turn Out Meanwhile Peter Learns about a Website called "Twitter".**

"**Chris's New Obsession"**

**Summary - Chris gets Obsessed with a Show called "Doctor Who" and Meg tries to Stop the Obsession.**

"**Lois's Desire"**

**Summary – Lois wants to have another Baby However Peter thinks otherwise and tries to show her they won't be able to handle another Baby Meanwhile Stewie gives Brian an Injection that will allow Brian to live much longer**

"**Griffin Style"**

**Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland learn about Psy and their hit song Gangnam Style Meanwhile Lois has a Womans Night out with Bonnie.**

"**Back to the Future! Lois Style"**

**Summary – Lois Spots Stewie's Time Machine in his Room mistaking it for a Wardrobe but she accidently trips and tumbles in accidently hitting the Buttons sending her to the Year 3014 and when Stewie and Brian find out they decide to go after her.**

**Well That's all the episodes and Main Characters of Season One of the Fanfiction Series also the one where Stewie Admits his Feelings to Brian will be the Season Finale**

**Remember to Follow, Fav and Review**


End file.
